


I Will Show No Mercy For You

by Soap_Lady



Series: Felinette Hatef*ck Series [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Ball Gag, Blindfolds, Enemies With Benefits, F/M, Femdom, Hair-pulling, Hatesex, Masturbation, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:07:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24903535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soap_Lady/pseuds/Soap_Lady
Summary: Marinette receives a visit from an old friend and a jealous Felix retaliates at work. Marinette decides to discipline him and remind him of their ground rules.
Series: Felinette Hatef*ck Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794787
Comments: 12
Kudos: 107





	I Will Show No Mercy For You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alexiessan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexiessan/gifts).



> Um, hi! You guys seemed to enjoy this sin last time so here we go again!

_I can't keep secrets and I know how you want me_

_You can tear your nails into my skin_

_You won't stop me_

_You can twist and scream into the air_

_No one can hear you here_

_The Bravery, “Hatef*ck”_

  
  


Marinette and Felix’s little “arrangement” continued for little over a month. In that time they had “meetings” at her place and it was a comfortable little diversion for the both of them.

Then the gifts began.

They were all lovely and expensive and rather sexy, racier than what the designer was used to wearing. There were cute chemises, daring teddies and more modest baby dolls. There was also a beautiful...thing that was mainly straps and exquisitely embroidered flowers. She tried it on exactly once, couldn’t figure it and tripped and fell on the floor. After that she gave up and sent it all back.

Other packages arrived as well; soft restraints, body lotions, paddles, a riding crop and even blindfolds and masks. She called them bribes and told him to stop trying to buy her. He insisted they were “please keep ordering me around” presents and she’d earned them and would look lovely in that corset and wouldn’t she like to try to...oh nevermind, yes, Duchess, please crush my head between your thighs, thank you, Duchess.

Thankfully he stopped once she told him she’d keep a few of the accessories but he would have to be a very good boy and wait until she was ready to use them on him. He promised to try and be patient because he clearly needed more discipline. He was still a spoiled brat who always wanted his way; it made her almost wish she’d kept the spanking rack.

One Friday as she was just getting home and putting away groceries she got a text.

**ILiveOnthesecondfloor:** _Hello, my pure note_

**MDC:** **** _Hello, handsome bard_

**ILiveOnthesecondfloor:** _I’m in town for two days and I wanted to see you. Can I come over?_

**MDC:** _Sure, when?_

**ILiveOnthesecondfloor:** **** _In about ten minutes. I’m already on my way, sorry :(_

**MDC:** _Fine, but only because it’s you._

**ILiveOnthesecondfloor:** _I have dinner if that helps._

**MDC:** _It does._

There was a knock at the door as she put the last of the groceries away and she straightened her clothes and fixed her hair just in time to open the door and welcome her guest.

Luka smiled at her from the doorway, holding a large brown bag. She beckoned for him to come in and he set the bag down on her dining table after closing the door behind him.

The guitarist looked good; still tall and lanky but now with lean muscle, a deeper voice, and a hint of scruff that made him look sexy rather than unkempt. She smiled at her and for a little while she felt like she was a teenager again. She imagined making out with him on the couch again and almost blushed.

He looked her over, eyes roaming over her face and body and settling on her eyes. “You look a lot better than the last time I saw you. I take it you like this job a lot more than your last job.”

She nodded. “I do.”

Luka was familiar with her apartment and grabbed some silverware and plates from the cabinets before serving them both. She sat down at the table and watched him. He was always so serene, so sure of himself. As a teen she’d envied his tranquility and felt inadequate. As an adult she was comforted.

The tall man brought their plates over and set them down, taking the seat opposite her. She looked down at her plate. Green curry. He’d remembered how much she loved green curry.

“So,” she began as they ate, “how are things with Kitty Section? Is Mylene still working on Masters in Ecology? How’s Ivan? What about Rose and Juleka’s plan to adopt a baby?”

He was nearly halfway through his meal when she was barely a third. “Mylene’s done with her Masters but she and Ivan are discussing taking a sabbatical so he can finish his psychology degree. Rose and Juleka’s plan fell through so they’re considering having their own child using in-vitro from a donor.”

Marinette raised a brow. “Not you I hope?”

Luka shook his head and chuckled. “No no no no...not Ivan either. Both ladies are sisters to both of us. They’re considering an anonymous donor so they don’t have to worry about the guy showing up later demanding visitation.”

She nodded and then laughed. “So...not XY then.”

Her ex had to chug his water to keep from choking. “Please in the name of Rock, no.” He smiled at her and took one of her hands in his. “You’re still a funny girl, Marinette.”

The noirette smiled. “Sometimes even deliberately.”

He laughed softly and looked at her in that way that always felt like he could see into her soul. He grinned like her soul was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen and he could never stop looking at it.

“You know,” he told her after staring for two minutes, “sometimes I have no idea why we broke up.”

“You had a dream you wanted to pursue and so did I. We just couldn’t pursue them together,” she reminded him.

His soft teal eyes became intense. “And now?”

Her smile turned wistful. He must be single again. He always turned to her when some idiot musician dumped him and he needed comfort. “We’re still not where we want to be. And we still can’t pursue them together.”

She had a good job and was making connections all the time. She didn’t want to give that up to go on tour. Luka wasn’t ready to settle down in one place and she’d never ask him to.

Marinette linked her fingers into his. “But we’ll get there and then...who knows? No promises.” She squeezed his fingers. “But I’ll always love and support you, Luka.”

He just smiled and rubbed his thumb over hers. “You were one of Kitty Sections first supporters. Our biggest fan. I can’t thank you enough for being in my life.” He looked away then looked at her again. “So...are you seeing anyone?”

Ah, he wanted to ask her that all night. “Not exactly. I have a...fuck-buddy I see because it’s convenient for both of us, but it’s not serious. She looked at him under her lashes. He was still one of the sexiest men she’d ever seen. “You?”

“I was seeing someone. It ended months ago.” He winked at her. “Should I find myself a fuck-buddy? It sounds more appealing than a fleshlight.”

“Hmm. I’m sure you could find someone. I can’t imagine someone not wanting you.” She winked back.

Marinette led him to the couch and cuddled with him, slipping her hands beneath his clothes and almost purring when he did the same. His kisses started tender, then became passionate and she responded in kind. They were half naked by the time they made it to the bedroom and wasted no time undressing each other and falling into bed. She was grateful she’d bought more condoms and he didn’t question the brand new box.

Even after several years apart they each knew what pleased the other and took their time getting reacquainted with their partner’s triggers. Luka enjoyed how confident she’d become; taking the lead, telling him what she wanted, setting the pace. Their night together was gentle and wild and altogether wonderful.

But in the morning he was gone.

He was thoughtful enough to make her breakfast, keeping it warm in the oven and left a note. He’d even washed the dishes. Marinette read the note as she ate, smiling to herself. 

_My dearest, sincere melody,_

_Sorry to leave so soon. Mom called and needed help on the ship. Some repairs. Looks like it’ll take all day. I was looking forward to waking up beside you. Maybe next time I’m in town._

_Yours,_

_Luka_

  
  


He really would make someone happy and part of her wished it could be her, even if it wouldn’t be practical or possible at the moment.

Since it was Saturday Marinette decided to mail a few of her commissions and hit some fabric stores in hopes of sales or inspiration. On her way down the street she saw a trash can with two takeout bags from a well-known fancy restaurant on top. Huh. That was wasteful. She shrugged and continued down the street in search of bargains.

*****

The noirette had a marvelously wonderful weekend; she’d found some amazing fabric at a “grab bag” sale and made some cookies to share with her coworkers. She was looking forward to a great day.

What she received was utter hell as her peaceful workplace was filled with shell-shocked coworkers and the distant sound of crying. 

Claude peeked around a corner and once he saw they were alone, motioned her over. “If you can, stay away from Amelie’s office today,” he whispered.

He sounded so serious and afraid, unlike his usual jovial self she stopped smiling and whispered back, “Why?”

“Felix is on the warpath,” he told her, “don’t ask me why, he’s been fine the last week. Rumor has it the higher ups want to cut the movie budget or the lead actress is being a diva and wants to bring in her own designer. Just be careful,” he cautioned as he grabbed a cookie. “He was asking about you earlier.”

_Well, shit._

*****

She went to her office the long way and managed to work undisturbed until after lunch. She breathed a sigh of relief and hoped Felix had freed whatever bug had crawled up his ass. Then she was called into Amelie’s office.

Amelie’s secretary hurriedly showed her into the older woman’s office and quickly shut the door behind her, leaving Marinette to the proverbial lions. Her employer gave her a welcome smile but it was strained. Felix sat across from his mother’s desk and glowered at her as if she’d stolen his lunch money then punched him in the face.

“Marinette, darling! So _good_ to see you!” Amelie’s voice was kind and welcoming. She kept sneaking glances at her son, silently urging him to be pleasant. “You and I should do lunch next week. Just the two of us. We’ve been so busy lately we scarcely have the chance to talk.” She looked at Felix for some reason; perhaps she thought he’d invited himself to lunch.

The noirette gave the blonde woman a friendly smile and ignored Felix, treating the pouting brat like he didn’t exist. “That sounds wonderful. I look forward to it. Just have Marie call with a time and place.”

Felix snorted but said nothing.

Amelie tittered then frowned. She sighed and gave the young designer a long look. “Anyway, darling, there’s a bit of a...snag with some of the clothes you made for one of the supporting actresses. It seems the poor dear is an animal activist and once she found out there were bone buttons on her costume she fainted in the middle of a shoot!”

“Antler,” Marinette corrected automatically. “They were antler buttons, made from reindeer antlers that are naturally shed in winter. No animals were harmed. And I can’t help but wonder how she found out such a small, yet specific detail about her wardrobe.” Marinette didn’t look at Felix but she could tell from his shift in posture he knew exactly what she meant.

“Either way, she’s refusing to shoot any scenes until all the buttons on her costumes are replaced with animal safe synthetics.” Now he was finally looking at her, or more specifically glaring. “She’s an old friend of yours, Lila Rossi. You helped her get this role so she’s your problem.”

The designer glanced at her nemesis out of the corner of her eye, determined not to give him anything to bait her with. “Lila Rossi was never my friend. As I recall, I vehemently opposed her casting given her reputation for causing problems on set and pursuing married co-stars. Someone lobbied rather strongly for her to be hired and I was overruled.” _Solve your_ **_own_ ** _mess, jackass._

Marinette could almost see the hackles raising on the young man’s neck and kept her expression bland but attentive. Amelie from her employee to her son helplessly. The noirette took pity on the woman; she might have spoiled her son but it was with love. It wasn’t entirely her fault he was such a shit.

“Has Rossi finished filming her scenes?” she asked Felix.

The blond man huffed. “No. If she had we could have just used a stand-in for reshoots. No, she’s done three minor scenes and a walk-on.”

“Replace her,” both blonds looked at her in surprise. She shrugged and added, “she hasn’t done much so it would be easy to replace her. I’m sure you have a few other actresses lined up. I’d recommend Mylene Harprele if she were still acting.” She thought about it. “What about Aurore Boreale? She’s talented, lovely, and charismatic. She’d be great as a reverend’s rebellious daughter.”

Felix still frowned. She could tell he liked the idea of replacing the temperamental Italian with a young woman who already had a following from her Weather Girl days.

“Unlike Rossi, Aurore is a dear friend of mine,” Marinette smiled at her boss, who looked relieved. “I’m sure if I put in a good word with her, she would be glad to join your film.”

Amelie cooed with delight but Felix was determined to be a killjoy. “Rossi still has a contract.”

“For this film, specifically?” Marinette asked.

The blond man’s eyes widened in surprise as he realized the designer had given him a way to save face. “No, not this one, any film. We could remove her and put her in that sci-fi film one of our subsidiary studios is doing.” He gave her a reluctant nod of respect. “An elegant solution, Mlle. Dupain-Cheng.”

“Thank you, M. Graham de Vanily.” She looked at Amelie. “Was there anything else?”

“That was it, darling and thank you,” Amelie replied before her son could. “After you contact your friend, have her come in so we can take her measurements and alter the costumes accordingly.” Amelie dismissed her with a wave of her hand. “I’ll have Marie call you soon!”

Marinette grinned and exited before Felix could open his mouth.

*****

She didn’t see the little holy terror until the end of the day as she was heading for the elevator. Allan was kindly holding the door for her when his eyes widened and he stared fearfully at something over her shoulder. The noirette turned and saw Felix glowering at Allan. Her shy coworker gulped and fled, leaving her alone with her personal antagonist. She huffed and rolled her eyes.

_No more free cookies for you._

She got on the elevator but unfortunately the blond caught it just before it closed. She carefully stood as far from him as possible.

Marinette hoped someone else would get on the next floor so they would have a buffer between them. But no one got on and if anyone was waiting they quickly said they’d wait for the next car.

She was prepared for twenty floors of silence but Felix spoke up.

“How was your weekend, Mlle. Dupain-Cheng?”

“Very relaxing,” she replied. Politeness demanded she add, “and yours, M. Graham de Vanily?”

“Oh, it started out well enough,” he began, “I was all set to surprise an attractive young woman with a fine meal and good society when to my chagrin, I found she already had company.”

He glared at her as if she’d wronged him. Her eyes widened as she remembered the fancy takeout bags she saw in the trash. _Damn._

The designer sighed and rolled her eyes. “So that’s why you came in today and threw a tantrum.”

Felix grimaced at her. “I came in to talk to you about your wardrobe choices and-”

“You. Threw. A. Tantrum.” Marinette took a step towards him and pinned him to the wall with her eyes. “If I mess up, you talk to me. But you didn’t do that. You stomped in with your bad mood and your entitled attitude and made everyone miserable.”

He didn’t say anything until they were nearly to the first floor. “So. Who was he?” He looked at her and to her surprise he didn’t look smug or angry. He looked jealous and hurt. She figured he must have gone to her apartment and saw her letting Luka inside. _Damn._

“Someone I’ve known since I was a teenager. His name is Michel McMindyourownbusiness.”

Her life was her own and he had no right to take his hurt feelings out on her coworkers. She continued before he could speak. “So you saw another man at my door and used Lila’s little hissy fit to throw your own.” He opened his mouth and she overrode him. “Shut up. You have no rights. I call you, you don’t show up at my door unannounced and you have no business dictating who I see. Like I told you...you’re an interactive sex toy, _mon jouet de baise_. Since you’ve forgotten that, let me remind you,” She straightened her spine and looked up at him as if he were dirt beneath her feet. “You’re cut off.”

Felix blinked, confused. “Excuse me?”

Marinette tilted her head towards him. “Did I stutter? You’re cut off from being my fucktoy for a week. Don’t call me, don’t touch me, don’t even talk to me unless it’s work related.” She smirked. “Am I clear?”

“Why would you let that-” he tried to say and was cut off. “I thought we already established he was none of your business. And now you’re up to two weeks.”

She could tell he wanted to argue and if that didn’t work he’d resort to pleading his case. “One more word out of your mouth about it and I’ll make it three.”

He shut his mouth with a snap and nodded. “Understood, Mlle. Dupain-Cheng.” The elevator dinged and she strode out without looking at him. “Good night, M. Graham de Vanily.”

*****

Two and a half weeks later and Marinette finally allowed Felix to come over. He offered to bring dinner and wine but she firmly shut him down. 

“Just yourself. Seven sharp. Don’t be late.”

She didn’t want him getting ideas about their relationship. It was just sex and she still could barely tolerate him. The designer almost wanted to laugh at the irony. Usually it was women wanting to push the “no-strings sex” into a romantic relationship. Then again, this was Felix and he was a cunning bastard. Perhaps he just wanted more control over their arrangement and was becoming possessive. It was time he was reminded of who was in charge.

He’d taken the time to change into a polo shirt and casual slacks. Good. Less to take off. She let him in before he could raise his hand to knock and his greeting stuttered on his lips as he saw what she was wearing.

Chloe had given her a set of silk brocade pajamas as a peace offering, a sort of “I’m sorry I bullied you for so many years” present. They were pink and embroidered with flowers, vintage and beautiful and probably incredibly expensive.

They were also the least sexy thing she owned.

Felix looked disappointed but she didn’t care. “Close and lock the door.”

He hesitated but obeyed. That hesitation would add to his punishment.

“Take off your clothes.”

While he was undressing she lay a towel over the cushion of her armchair and lay a ball gag and a blindfold on the arm of the chair. He saw her and she saw a spark of lust and curiosity flare in his eyes.

“Not a word until I tell you to speak,” she commanded and didn’t wait for him to acknowledge her to continue. “You’re being punished. Clearly you’ve forgotten who’s in charge. Again. You need some discipline and to learn some manners.” She let him see her anger. “I don’t care what’s going on, professionally or personally, you will _not_ take out your anger on me on my coworkers. I can’t stop you from being jealous of anyone around me but that doesn’t mean you can be a brat about it. Put on the blindfold and gag and assume the position, _jouet de baise_.”

He did as he was told and waited. She grinned but he couldn’t see it and walked as slow as she could to retrieve one of his little gifts that she kept, a paddle that was hard on one side, soft on the other.

As she strolled back into the living room she watched him for a few minutes. He was trying to maintain his posture while straining to hear where she was. His body shook just a little bit with anticipation and he was already at half-mast. Eager little thing.

Marinette took a moment to look him over before his punishment began. Felix had an amazing body, very toned with long, lean muscle mass. He was also tan nearly all over; a streak of white across his buttocks told her he didn’t sunbathe nude. That ass just cried out to be spanked.

She crept close to him and slid one hand up and down his butt. He started; apparently he hadn’t heard her. Good. She grinned and pinched his asscheek before rubbing him from the two dimples above his buttocks to the middle of his back.

“Hey, Felix, did you know there are somewhere between twenty-five and thirty people that work in the Costume Department?” She told him this in a conversational tone and not like she had him naked ready to be paddled. She sighed. “And you went out of your way to make their lives miserable over something that should have stayed between us. I’m going to give you a swat for every person you verbally abused. And oh, don’t move. Every time you move you get an extra swat.”

He was very still and she commanded, “Nod if you understand me, jouet de baise,”

Felix nodded obediently and she swung the padded side of the paddle about a foot away from his butt. “That’s one!”

His shoulders relaxed just a little and she could tell he thought she was going to go easy on him. Unfortunately she was warming up. She swung out a little farther and hit his left cheek with the hard side. “That’s two!”

The pattern repeated with the first dozen blows; soft,hard, soft again then hard twice. She could feel her nipples begin to harden as she heard him panting with either exertion or lust. Both. Both were good. To his credit he was trying very hard to stay still but she noticed he was leaning ever so slightly close to her. Oh yeah, he needed a good hard spanking very badly. She was pleased to be the one providing it.

Marinette put her foot on the edge of the chair and leaned forward to grab his hair and pull his head back. He grunted a bit but again, stayed where he was. Her fingers tightened around his soft hair and she began to spank him harder, keeping a steady rhythm and taking a break every five swats.

She pulled him closer, hissing in his ear. “You like being punished, don’t you, you naughty boy? You know you need it, you deserve it, _n’est-ce pas_?

He nodded as best he could and she continued. “Does it turn you on when I discipline you? Do you jack off at home when you think of how hard you’d like me to spank that ass?” He nodded and moaned. “Oh, I know you do, you dirty, dirty boy.”

She knew how much their little punishment sessions turned him on. He especially enjoyed being ordered around. What did surprise her was how much she enjoyed correcting his bad behavior. She had to admit that he brought out a dominant side she didn’t know she had. And to be honest, she was more than a little turned on by his submissive side. To be honest, spanking him was almost as much fun as tying him up or commanding him to do her bidding.

_Huh. Must be some sort of stress relief._

Marinette allowed herself to spank him a little harder, enjoying the little moans he made despite the gag. She thought about how red his ass was getting and wondered how he’d sit down the next day. She hoped he had to spend a lot of time at his desk.

Finally she reached thirty and stood, patting him on the head. “Good boy. Stay. I’ll be right back.”

She went into her bedroom and retrieved some arnica cream and went back into the living room.

Felix was nearly exactly in the same position she’d left him. She squeezed some cream out of the tube and spread it on her fingers before applying it to his bright red ass. He relaxed as the ointment did its work.

When his buttocks were nicely covered she reached in between his legs and grabbed his erect cock. “My my, Felix, I had no idea you were enjoying being spanked _this_ much,” she giggled as her still slick fingers began to work up and down his shaft. “Now remember, you can’t move yet,” she grabbed the back of his head again and held him still while she worked him over. “And you can’t come until I say so.”

Felix nodded and he arched his back, inviting her to play with him. Marinette smiled.

“I like playing with your cock,” she crooned. “It feels so good in my hands, especially when it’s hard like this. Oooh, are you throbbing for me, Felix? Do you like when I play with you too?”

He nodded and moaned and she was sure if he wasn’t gagged he’d be begging to orgasm. Marinette had to take a few deep breaths because the sight of him bent over her chair, begging for subjugation had her wanting to orgasm too.

“I own your cock, Felix,” she told him, “as soon as you walk through that door you’re my property. You keep forgetting that. You need to be trained and disciplined and I enjoy making you _mon jouet de baise_ just as much as you like being bossed around.”

She stroked him a little faster and kissed the middle of his back. “You look so natural on your knees. What a good little sub you’re being right now. Keep it up.”

She was surprised she hadn’t soaked her panties by now. God, making him her fucktoy was such a damn turn on. She needed to get him out of here so she could take care of herself before bed.

“Come for me, Felix,” she whispered in his ear as she tightened her grip on his shaft while jacking him harder. “Now.”

His body began to shake and he cried out despite the gag. She felt warm semen squirt all over her hand and she stroked his back like a beloved pet until his quakes subsided and he was still. She let him go and patted his hair with her cleaner hand. “Very good. I’ll be right back.”

Marinette went to the sink and washed and dried her hands. Then she pulled off Felix’s blindfold and removed the gag. “Have you learned your lesson?” she asked him. He nodded. “Good,” she told him and kissed him roughly while pulling his hair.

*****

After he was cleaned up and dressed again he went to leave, looking satisfied and hopefully chastised. She didn’t think it would last long. “Felix,” she called out before he could go to the door.

He turned towards her. “Yes, Duchess?”

She frowned, unsure of how to phrase what she wanted to say. “I hope you appreciate...me giving you a second chance.”

Felix looked surprised. “Of course I do. Thank you for your generosity, Duchess. I’ll try to control myself at work in the future.”

He seemed to think that ended the conversation. It didn’t.

“By second chance I mean last chance,” she clarified and his eyes widened. “If you ever have a tantrum because you think I belong to you, you'll never be allowed in my apartment again. Look, I enjoy having sex with you. I never realized what a domme I could be,” he smiled a bit. 

“But,” she went on and her expression was very serious and she hoped he was listening. “All I want from you is sex. No strings, like we agreed. We’re both getting something out of the deal and it doesn’t need to be more than that. But I need you to remember; you have no right to dictate who, if anyone else, I have sex with, any more than I can tell you who you can have sex with. Except Lila Rossi,” she said, “if you have sex with her, I’ll never have sex with you again.” He snorted.

“The person that was here was one my exes,” she explained, even if she didn’t have to. “We’re still good friends and if he’s in town and neither of us have a significant other, we hook up for a night or two.”

Marinette sighed and sat in her now clean chair. “If you were to find someone you wanted a relationship with, our arrangement would end. I refuse to be the other woman. The same would happen if I met someone. No hard feelings. Understand?”

He was silent but he seemed to understand. If nothing else, he wasn’t hostile any more.

She rubbed her eyes. “Maybe you should take a week and think if you want our little trysts to continue. Understand I don’t want anything but sex from you and I don’t think I’ve ever led you to believe otherwise. If I made you feel that way I’m sorry, but I’ve always been honest with you.”

He nodded. “You have, Duchess. Forgive my impertinence. I’ll be in touch, no matter what I decide.” He bid her goodnight and left. 

Marinette shook her head at how fickle men could be, stripped down and took care of herself with a thrusting vibrator while reliving her punishment session with Felix.

*****

A week later she received a one line text.

_I wish to continue to be your devoted servant if you’ll have me, Duchess._

She grinned to herself. Well, she had a few more things she wanted to try with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics from "Hatef*ck" by The Bravery  
> Hey, doesn't anyone know any more songs about hate sex?


End file.
